harry's life year 1 redone
by Blake Grey
Summary: alright changed a little soon to have chipmunks and chipettes in it dont like dont read


HARRY'S LIFE 1ST Year

Summary- A warning now lots of Dumbledore and Ginny bashing because I hate her. This is just a review of Harry's life at Hogwarts with some twists of my own.

Disclaimer anything you recognise is not mine it either belongs to J.K. Rowling (god bless her soul for making up Harry Potter) or spacegal 19 (another soul god should bless) who I have already asked permission of to use so if you have ane complaints about it than ask her. So in short the only thing I do own is my new character and most of the plot.

A/N first thing first just letting everyone know that, in short I'm back baby

Caleb:_ Cool it hotshot no need to be so excited._

But I am excited I can't help it though I do have to do some serious rethinking.

Caleb: _about what?_

Well there are a lot of things like how I'm going to introduce you or what it's going to be like without Mia and with Sirius in prison. But don't worry I've got a good girl in mind for you. The main problem how ever is your powers.

Caleb: _Hey what new girl and what's wrong with my powers._

Well nothings wrong exactly, it's just that you be come to strong to fast. I know what to do for this story and part of the next but the real problem is doing something I definitely want to do in the third story and how to go about it not seeming to come out of nowhere. Ah screw it on with the story._______________

Chapter 1: That frightful night.

On a dark night Godric's Hallow was lit by a dull orange glow signalling the worst, yet greatest, event to ever happen within this little village. If one happened to be awake and looked towards the Potter's house one would notice that they would be looking in the same direction as the orange glow. Then the fear would settle in as the implications of what that glow represented came to mind.

Fortunately however no-one was awake which means no-one saw the glow or realised that the house which had long gone unnoticed was burning. Also hidden in the night was a giant figure heading towards the flames which had started to die or that a roaring and another figure much smaller than the first had appeared. After a conversation had been had the giant rode of through the sky on something and without a sound the only other witness to tonight's events vanished.

Though the word would soon spread like wildfire that Lord Voldemort was destroyed by young Harry Potter and the sacrifices of his parents. Which would soon enough lead to a celebration every where the Dark Lord's evil had touched.

On a street in London

A Street previously empty of nothing but a stray tabby cat was resident to one more life form as a man with a long dirty white beard stood illuminated by the street lights appeared out of nowhere. The man seemed perfectly calm as he reached into a pocket of his robe and pulled out a lighter like object before flicking open the lid and clicking it once. As he clicked the lighter a ball of light shot from the nearest lamp post and got sucked into the Put Outer with several more clicks the street was engulfed in darkness.

The strange man walked calmly up the street before seeing the aforementioned tabby cat who sat so stiffly on the wall it could have been mistaken as a decoration were it not for the sign of intelligence in its eyes. The man sat down beside the cat and chuckled while looking out into the night. "Why my dear Minerva why do I find you all stiff when the rest of the world is celebrating" the old man said before looking back at the tabby cat.

However the cat had changed into a woman "you would be stiff to sitting on a wall all day Albus" the woman, Minerva, said "and how can I even think of celebrating without seeing if the rumours are true?" at this Minerva turned to look at Albus asking a question to which only Albus could nod his wizened ("_and ugly"_) head.

Minerva could only sigh "so it is true then You-Know-Who is actually gone". "And the Potter's what happened to them?" Minerva asked. "It brings me no pleasure ("_liar_" "Caleb quiet") to announce that only young Harry remains with us". At hearing this Minerva shed a tear but her stern look was soon back in place "but you don't want him to remain with us do you Dumbledore?" the accusation in Minerva's voice was impossible to miss.

"You know my position on the matter Harry will be safe here" (slaps hand over Caleb's mouth before he could say anything) Albus said with emotion. "But Albus you have no idea what these muggles are like (hand still in place) they hate anything that's not the least bit normal" Minerva's tone clearly said that what the muggles thought of normal she thought was stupidity " The woman tried to get me with the lawnmower."

"I'm sure It was an accident MGonagall" Dumbledore replied soothingly. MGonagall clearly didn't think so but had to give in as she was getting nowhere "Alright Albus you win where is the boy?" Dumbledore smiled pleasingly as if to say she did the right thing before replying "Hagrid is bringing him in fact he should be here soon". MGonagall was shocked at the answer she had received to say the least "Albus are you sure that it's wise for Hagrid to be doing something as important as this."

Dumbledore just smiled "my dear friend I would trust Hagrid with my life." Minerva however had other ideas "but it isn't your life you're entrusting him with sure I trust Hagrid almost as much as you do Albus but he is carrying Harry Potter the one who defeated You-know-Who the boy-who-lived." Dumbledore was about to reply when a light appeared in the sky and the sound of an engine filled the air.

A motorbike descended from the sky with man bigger than a way above average man riding it. "Ah Hagrid I trust everything went well but where, may I ask, did you get this bike from" Dumbledore asked while striding up next to the bike itself. "I borrowed it professor Dumbledore sir and the little tyke was no trouble at all he fell asleep while we were flying" ("_more like while you were in the pub_" "Caleb shut up oh this is going to be happening a lot") replied Hagrid.

"I reckon it sure is strange how he was in the middle of a fire yet was never hurt (slaps hand over Caleb's mouth again so he doesn't give away the plot) while getting off of the bike and taking a bundle of blankets from inside his coat before handing them to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took the bundle and walked up to number 4, with a quick look at a street sign, Privet Drive before placing the bundle and the boy within on the step.

Dumbledore placed a letter on top of the boy before stepping back to stand with his to colleagues. MGonagall still had one thing to say how ever "Albus please reconsider he could go to any one he would be famous in our world" Dumbledore however chose to comfort a crying Hagrid first "It will be ok my dear friend this wont be the last time you or any one of us will see him" he said while placing a comforting hand on his arm.

He then turned his attention to MGonagall "Minerva I have no doubt that any one would take him in but it would be far easier for young Harry to grow up away from all that and have a normal childhood" MGonagall, though she tried, could not fault his logic and chose instead to say goodbye and walked of changing into her cat form as she did so. Hagrid took this as his que to leave "well I better go put this bike somewhere safe" he said before starting up the bike and flying of into the night. Dumbledore walked to the end of the street clicked the Put Outer once causing all the balls of light to go back to their place before disappearing without a trace. Leaving no-one to see the slight red aura that surrounded the boy before it disappeared leaving the boy to only be discovered in the morning.

Nearby

A boy rolled over in his sleep as if sensing the presence outside unnoticed by any one, except the boys parents who had sensed that something was wrong and had there fore gone to check on their son, that a slight black aura surrounded the boy at the same time one surrounded Harry. The parents looked at each other in shock this wasn't supposed to happen now but that could only mean one thing something was, or would soon be, terribly wrong. Not knowing of the feelings surrounding him the baby boy slept on peacefully.

Elsewhere

In another part of England a man slept restlessly at what the nights events had meant. Not only could the man not get Harry away from Hagrid but the fact that he even had to try meant that a serious betrayal had already taken place and another one was on its way. The man finally got to sleep with one thought filling his head, revenge.

So what did everyone thing of my return chapter.

Caleb: I thought it was ok.

But let me guess you were a little annoyed that I covered your mouth.

Caleb: well who wouldn't be.

Well I wouldn't have had to if I knew you weren't going to give away the plot but Ill let you comment if you promise not to give it away.

Caleb: ok fine but you already gave people a few hints.

Well that's what I'm supposed to do throw in a few hints and give people points or a virtual cookie if they guess right and to start it of Ill do both to see if anyone can guess what is going to happen in terms of Harry's powers. In fact Ill do a scoreboard of points the person who is in the lead as the story ends gets to tell me what they would like to happen in the next one and if it doesn't change the story line that much Ill see what I can do. So if you want to see something of yours happen in year 2 of Harry's life review and take a guess. Until next time see ya.


End file.
